Sonrisa Exagerada
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: Después de haber dejado a Kida y haber salido corriendo con Anri, Mikado debe enfrentar su falta. Masaomi Kida/Mikado Ryugamine


**Sonrisa exagerada**

_Masaomi Kida & Mikado Ryugamine_

* * *

Desde el encuentro entre Orihara y Heiwajima, Mikado siente que algo ha cambiado en Kida; no sabe con exactitud que es, pero lo sabe. No parece ser el mismo de siempre, la hiperactividad mostrada es exagerada, más de lo normal; y eso es ya decir bastante. Percibe un aura un tanto distinta, similar al…

— ¿_Enojo?, ¿Kida-kun está molesto?_ — se pregunta o quizás ¿se reafirma?, ni siquiera está seguro de estar pensando eso mismo.

No puede quitarse la idea desde ésta mañana, y todo porque quien dice llamarse (además de que él mismo lo cree así) su mejor amigo pasó de él con una facilidad increíble; y fue hasta que Ryugamine le saludó que éste lo registró.

— ¿Entendiste, Ryugamine-kun? — ahora mismo escucha la voz de la representante del salón.

— ¿Ah? — es la respuesta sumada a una expresión de extrañeza — ¿decías?

Anri solo se limita a observarle preocupada, ha notado la ausencia no parcial, si no total de su compañero y eso, le preocupa.

— ¿Te sientes bien?, has estado distraído — ladea el rostro un poco para poder admirar desde otros ángulos la cara de Mikado. — no pareces enfermo.

— ¿Eh? — la mini plática le ayuda a olvidarse un poco del tema, ahora mismo está más concentrado en entender de lo que habla Sonohara que entender la razón del cambio de Kida — e-estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Fuerza una mueca que está lejos de ser una sonrisa, pero no quiere causar problemas y tener a Anri sobre él preocupada, hostigándole e insistiendo que visite al médico cuando realmente no le hace falta.

No se habla más, ni ella comenta y mucho menos él; se han tratado los puntos importantes de los cuales solo recuerda varios, seguro es que tendrá que releerlos otra vez.

Pero justamente un sonido le saca de esa incomoda afonía. Es Kida.

Se levanta sin meditarlo siquiera, agarra la mochila precipitado (hasta ha hecho tambalear el pupitre) y corre a la puerta del salón para llegar hasta los pasillos de donde parece provenir la voz.

— ¡Ryugamine-kun! — llama Anri asombrada por la repentina acción del chico.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana!, y no te preocupes por los puntos, los analizaré en casa — grita desde el corredor dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

— Ha—h — es lo único que contesta.

No podía seguir allí cuando su mente estaba en otra parte, y justamente ahora se le mostraba la oportunidad para dejar de darle vueltas a esa inquietud que siente. Está claro que Masaomi está enfadado, ¿pero porqué?, no logra entenderlo por completo.

Ha hecho suposiciones pero cada una es más absurda que la anterior, por ello lo único que puede hacer es ir y preguntarle.

Por supuesto que lo hará, si las agallas no le abandonan antes.

Corre torpe hasta que divisa el cabello rubio de su amigo. Allí está con ese grupito de chicos otakus, los mismos que insisten en que su nombre les recuerda a algún villano o héroe o quién sabe qué de algún manga prominente.

— Hahaha, ¿dijo eso? No me la creo — verlo hablando tan alegre, entusiasta y demás le hacen confirmar parte de su teoría.

¿Por qué no es así con él?, claro que solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se volvieron a ver sin embargo siente que ya son un par de años.

— ¡Oh pero si es nuestro protagonista, Ryugamine Mikado-kun! — el llamado de Walker hizo vibrar notoriamente a Kida.

— ¡Chosu! — saluda Erika quien al parecer había estado hablando de más por que Kadota parecía avergonzado.

— Estamos a punto de ir a visitar la editorial donde _Kasumi Enami_ trabaja, ¿vienes? — invita Yumasaki que ya ha puesto las manos sobre los hombros de Ryugamine para empezar a empujarlo sin antes haber escuchado la respuesta de éste.

— P-pero y-yo — tartamudea colocándose una sonrisa boba sin resistirse mucho.

— Ya estamos todos, ¡andando! — sin importarle si le parece o no a Mikado, Walker le sigue guiando sin notar a cierto rubio.

La expresión en Kida se ha ensombrecido, poco común en él, de hecho bastante raro. Parece estar irritado. Ryugamine no nota el cambio repentino debido a que está más ocupado en resistirse a Yumasaki.

— Mikado no irá — habla.

Se han quedado inmóviles por el tono que a su parecer es un tanto hostil por parte de Masaomi.

— _¿Kida-kun?_ — estuvo a punto de replicar pero el dolor que sentía en el momento se lo impidió sin mencionar la agria expresión en la cara de su amigo.

— Es una lástima — expresó Yumasaki para soltar a Ryugamine. — ¡Maa!, será en otra ocasión

— ¿Tu también te quedarás? — preguntó Erika a Kida.

— Por supuesto chicos, no puedo _abandonar_ a mi _mejor_ amigo, ¿no creen? — una bipolaridad sorprendente, ahora mismo estaba tan alegre como siempre; ya hasta comenzaba a manotear al aire.

— Nos vemos entonces — se despidieron para perderse entre conversaciones sobre el nuevo trabajo de su mangaka así como de cuantos tomos comprarían en ésta ocasión.

Mikado intentó agradecer mentalmente que los dejaran a ambos, pero se estaba arrepintiendo de ello y es que, ¿cómo tocaría el tema?; además justamente hace unos instantes la entonación dada por Masaomi a sus palabras fueron claramente de un inmaculado sarcasmo con el que no creía poder competir.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Kida, éste estaba de espaldas a él como si estuviese vigilando la partida de esos sujetos. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante ése quien era llamado su mejor amigo, con quien se supone existe una confianza inexplicable y las penas no tienen pie en la relación.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a cuestionarle acerca de su falta de efusividad sin ser evadido horriblemente?

— K-kida-kun, este yo quisiera pregunt—,… — de los nervios comenzó a juguetear con los botones del saco mientras perdía la vista en el suelo.

— Me dejaste — declaró Masaomi interrumpiendo de forma inmediata.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que atinó a decir, la confesión cruda y sin alegría le perturbó.

— Te olvidaste de mí — se podía ver como mantenía los puños apretados, el temblar ligero de su cuerpo y la seriedad de sus palabras.

Mikado intentó acercarse pero al primer paso perdió la valentía para hacerlo.

— No fue esa mi intención — replicó bajando la cabeza derrotado, avergonzado con cierta irritación de por medio.

Así que, ¿por eso Kida estaba molesto?, tenía justa razón, pero ¿por qué? Siendo Masaomi como es debería entender que no podía haber dejado a Sonohara sola, ¿dónde quedaría su deber como hombre al seguir exponiéndola a una pelea que obviamente sobrepasaba los límites de una normal?

Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿no?

— No te importó dejarme atrás — seguía negándose a volverse hacia él.

Mikado pudo notar que las palabras se volvían arrastradas, cortas y un tanto débiles pero a la vez agresivas.

— Sonohara, ella corría peligro y yo… — trató de buscar la forma en la que sus hechos no sonaran tan absurdos y dieran paso a que la tensión aumentara.

Es cierto que no debió olvidarse de Masaomi, por ningún motivo; no importa si su mejor amigo es hombre, era obvio que si se hubiera visto arrastrado en la pelea no habría salido ileso de ello, y como resultado probablemente tendría que ir a visitarlo al hospital si sobrevivía claro.

No contestó.

Ahora Mikado no tenía idea de que decir, ¿Qué debía hacer para que Kida lo absolviera?

— No te voy perdonar — espetó.

Eso fue demasiado, Ryugamine sintió como algo le golpeaba fuertemente el estomago, la claridad de la opresión en su pecho (una que era insoportable) y las terribles ganas de llorar que lo estaban sofocando.

Lo había perdido, ¿por un impulso egoísta?, ni siquiera él sabía el motivo por el cual corrió con Anri sin hacer reparo en otra cosa.

Ya no tenía arma alguna ni discurso lo suficientemente convincente para conseguir el perdón de Masaomi.

— ¡Lo lamento! — se inclinó hacia el frente para gritar con todo el corazón, fue agresivo tanto para evitar que se escuchara su voz quebrada aún si las lágrimas ya estaban rodando por su rostro.

No esperaba nadamás, solo que Kida se alejara y lo dejara allí o que le mirara antes de partir reprochándole su falta.

Pero no pasó.

De pronto sintió como una mano hacia presión en su cabeza obligándole a doblegarse aún más tanto que le hizo perder el equilibrio porque si continuaba así era seguro que se iría de frente y se golpearía la boca. Trastabilló para reincorporarse con dificultad.

— No seas tonto Mikado, eso no bastará, tendrás que invitarle a este chico tan guapo sushi del restaurante de Simon — sonrió mientras hacia un elegante y fanfarrón giro de muñeca para enseguida guiñarle el ojo.

Ahora mismo no podía dar crédito a nada de lo que estaba presenciando, ¿le estaba diciendo que lo disculpaba?, incluso ni prestó atención a lo de comprarle la comida — Kida-kun — fue lo único que dijo para sonreír y correr hasta él.

— Haré que vacíes toda tu billetera, este adonis debe conservar sus músculos, ¿ves? — empezó a deambular por el pasillo mientras manoteaba y le mostraba una inexistente musculatura a Mikado.

— Sí, sí — contestó entusiasmado pero sobre todo más relajado al sentirse abrigado por la hiperactividad y espontaneidad de su amigo.

Pero de repente se detuvo sin razón aparente.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kida-kun? — a tres pasos de éste se paro para verle.

Algo que jamás habría esperado fue lo siguiente: la mano de Masaomi había tomado su muñeca para jalarle hasta él. Pudo sentir como el aliento de Kida chocaba contra su rostro, no sabía si el calor que sentía en el momento era a causa de la estación o bien por el acercamiento repentino.

— Hay algo que debo _comprobar_ antes de aceptar tus disculpas Mikado — le susurró.

— ¿Comprobar? — no comprendió nada de lo que dijo hasta que,…

La humedad de los labios de Kida resultó una deliciosa sensación sobre los suyos que se encontraban ligeramente secos; no fue capaz de percibir todas las sensaciones debido a la sorpresa que le ocasionó dicha acción.

Reaccionó hasta que el otro pareció rozar la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios. Se asustó tanto que le empujó.

A Kida no pareció importarle mucho el rechazo, de hecho le miró sin interés alguno.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó llevándose el dorso de la mano hasta la boca.

— ¡PERFECTO! — gritó entusiasmado Masaomi — aun sigues siendo _virgen_ en el amor, amigo mío; ahora andando que tengo hambre.

Abrazó a su camarada para caminar hacia la salida de la escuela mostrándose entusiasta y actuando como si lo anterior no hubiese sido nada importante.

Por su parte Mikado estaba tan confundido y perturbado por la bipolaridad de su compañero que no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar por éste. Ahora, lo que más deseaba era verse envuelto por la excentricidad de Masaomi.

— Y-y no soy virgen en el amor — hizo un puchero.

— ¿Eh?, ¿lo dices enserio? — contestó para mirarle confundido — entonces tendré que comprobar eso también hahaha

Soltó a Ryugamine ejerciendo cierta fuerza para hacerlo tambalear y echarse a correr a carcajadas.

— ¡K-kida-kun! — gritó para seguirle abochornado.

* * *

**N/A.** Ethere Envy=OOC, así que nadamás me resta ofrecerles una disculpa por ello; es mi primer fic de este paring, sinceramente los amo son muy adorkables juntos. ¿Porqué escribí de ellos si en realidad mi amor es Shizuo Heiwajima?, cosas de la vida que resultan inexplicables.


End file.
